Young Justice: Madame White
by Jess906
Summary: A new girl is "recruted."  or forced to be watched over.  Like she cares. This is like being annoyingly baby sited, but it's also her chance to figure out who she is and where she came from. RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fan fiction. Don't take this as serious literature at all (lol cause I=suck) Oh and this takes place before Meghan and superboy got together and Wolf and that sphere thing showed up. So far I've written 5 chapters, but I will upload them one at a time.

Prologue

Many stories of superheroes exist, most being of the justice league, others of their side kicks and accomplices. This includes the series, "Young Justice". Many young super heroes are now being scoped out due to the beginning of the new league including all major super heroes' side kicks. This is the story of how a new young hero, Madame White appeared.

Story starts with a wide span view of Gotham city. You see small scenes of famous super heroes, stealthfuly scanning the city and moving, but there are also people in the shadows lurking and searching around, though you can't distinguish who they are. You can't tell what they're looking for, but it's obviously important as a few big shot super heroes are looking, like flash, wonder woman, and Superman. The last scene is where Batman is looking at a high school, his eyes glare and then the little prologue ends.

Intro

A lone girl left her high school on her way home. She looked of normal stature as portrayed by her school uniform, belonging to a normal high school. Her long red hair and blue eyes complimented her pale white skin. She was heading down the street as two guys came from the shadows. "Well, hello," one smirked, "wanna come play with us?" "No thank you," she said politely. "Aw, come on. We won't bite," said the other one, placing his hand on her shoulder. The young girl quickly shoved his hand off. She was getting agitated, especially since there were fewer people on the streets now. They had placed their hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you come this way," both guys said veering her into a dark alley. "I said no," she exclaimed. The boys chuckled, getting closer, "Come on…" "No," she yelled, fists clenched. Something was about to happen. Her eyes were beginning to glow white.

Then a limo pulled up. One of its doors opened and a body guard stepped out pushing the guys away. The guard pulled a gun and pointed it towards the two boys. One of the windows in the back of the limo rolled down, but not enough to see who the man hidden in the shadows was. "Now, now, aren't you getting a lot of attention," the man began saying, "Don't waste your energy on those two. You're powers can be of much greater use." She turned to the car, face filled with shock. "M-My powers," she questioned, "How did you-." The man cut her off. "Oh, let's save that for later. Use your powers to help me instead. Come, join me in the car."

She heard the door unlocked. The guard was still standing there, quietly, pointing the gun to the two quivering boys. "No thanks," she said sternly. "Oh, my," the man chuckled, "You better do as I say. There's no need to upset me. You see, I don't want to have to get this guy here to point his gun at a little girl like you, now would I?" Her eyes widened. He began to laugh, as she glared and her eyes began to glow white. The guard now faced her. He clenched his gun and she clenched her fists. The man in the car simply chuckled. She ran towards the guard, he was a second from pulling the trigger when something hit him.

Another object flew by and hit the corner of the brick wall and exploded. Her eyes returned to normal, as the car speed away. She saw no one there besides the unconscious guard and two boys running away. "Who's there," she exclaimed. Her powers flailed up again. "That will be enough," said the ambiguous voice. She looked up and saw three people floating to the ground towards her. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was three super heroes, Martian Man hunter, Wonder Woman and Superman, and from the shadows, Batman walked forward.

"You have great potential," Superman began saying, "Unfortunately, that villain was right, you are attracting a lot of attention." "What do you mean," she asked in disbelief, "I-I haven't done anything to cause this." "We understand," Wonder Woman assured, "What he means is a lot of dangerous people are looking to recruit your power for them, before there's a chance that it'll be used against them." She still didn't understand, "but I haven't done anything to show my powers. No one should've realized they existed!" She began crying, "I don't want this kind of attention. I just want a normal life." "As said before, these villains have discovered your powers and we're here to help keep you on the right side," said Superman.

"I'm sorry for sounding ungrateful and talking so freely, but how did they even find out," the girl asked. "That will be discussed at a later time," Batman joined in the conversation, "what matters now is getting you out of their eyesight. Please, come with us. We'll put you in a protected area." 'Like hell I'm going to be baby-sited,' she thought. "But my family-," she persisted. There was a short pause. "…We know you don't have a family," said Wonder Woman.

Man hunter stepped forward, "I can feel you are shocked and angered by this, but there's nothing else we can do about this ordeal. Please, we are trying to help you." The girl looked at him, eyes filled with helplessness. She took a deep breath, pushing back her emotions. "Alright… but about my powers…I haven't quit mastered them yet…In fact, they're rather unstable right now. I won't be of any assistance to you," the girl said in dismay. Superman put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "we are currently training our own sidekicks." Suddenly, his face had a more serious, stern emotion. "And we've seen what your powers can do…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the cave. Each teen of the group was called in for a meeting. "Ooh, I wonder what it is," Magen (Miss Martian) said cheerfully. "It's probably just another mission," said Artemis. "Yeah, which means nothing important," Wally (Kid Flash) said with a mouth full of pizza. "Batman said for us to look our best," Robin exclaimed, "It has to be important." "Indeed," Kaldur assured (Aqualad), "When has a mission not been important." "If this is so important than where is he," superboy asked sternly. _Recognized, Batman, 02._ "There he is," Robin smirked.

The door opened and all of them were shocked. Not only was there Batman, but also Wonder Woman, Martian Man hunter, and someone none of them had seen before. "Team, you have a new member," Batman began. The team was surprised. In front of them was a teenaged girl, wearing a mask concealing her eyes (like Robin's mask), red hair tied in a pony tail, and a beautiful and simple hero costume. It was obvious that she was no ordinary person. Then again, why would the justice league take in an ordinary person to be in the sidekicks' team?

"She is to be under our care and your cooperation until some problems are settled," Wonder Woman explained, "please, treat her with great hospitality. She has been through a lot." "And do not interrogate her on personal matters," Batman said, starring at Robin and Megan, who in turn said, "What?" "She will live here until further notice," Martian Manhunter said, "M'gann (Megan), I think you will become good friends with this girl, same goes for the rest of you. Please, make her feel at home."

"That is it for now," Batman said, turning around. "Wait, we don't even know her-," Wally said, turning towards the girl and lifting her hand, "I mean _your_ name." He kissed her hand. "Oh please, save that for later," both Megan and Artemis said in unison. "I'm flattered," the mysterious girl said, pulling her hand away (obviously not too flattered). "As for my name," she paused and looked at Batman. He then answered, "It is best if you just know her as Madame White. "Ooh, a secrete identity," Robin said, rubbing his hands. Batman glared at him. "Alright, alright," Robin assured. "Hah, don't worry," Alice smirked, "There's not much to found out." The short statement threw him off.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Madame White," Kaldur said, extending his hand. She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks." She shook his hand and the rest of the team came up to greet her; Megan, giving her a great big hug. "If that's it, we'll be leaving," Wonder Woman said, turning towards Madame White "Be safe and have fun." Wonder woman left. Martian Manhunter said goodbye to Megan and left. Batman was leaving when he said, "Oh and under no circumstances-," he turned around, "may she be left completely alone… or kidnapped." The team was thrown off by the strange request. Before the team could ask a billion questions, he left.

The teens were just stuck there, in an awkward silence. Madame White decided to break the ice. "I'm honored to be here, but…I'm also very sorry to be a nuisance," she said sorrowfully. "Oh don't be silly," Megan assured. "We're happy to have a new member on the team," Kaldur assured. "Very happy," Wally said slyly. Artemis hit him. "What Mr. Lover boy is trying to say is that we are just as happy having you on the team," Artemis restated. Superboy stepped up, "What are your powers." "Hey no fair," Robin complained, "we're not supposed to her a lot of questions." "No it's fine," Madame White laughed, "I don't think those are the kind of questions Batman was referring to."

She was smiling, but then her expression turned into dismay and Megan could feel the girl's sorrow grow. "My powers right now… are a joke… and not even worth it." Kaldur stepped in, "What do you mean?" The whole team was surprised and intrigued. "My powers are very unstable and have been ever since I discovered them." "What do you mean "discovered them"," Wally asked. Madame White looked down. Megan felt the drastic increase in Madame White's sadness. "Um Wally, I think those are the questions Batman told us not to ask," Megan interrupted. "Err Batman knows how much I like to hack into things and he placed this situation in front of me, but tells me not to," Robin complained.

Madame White interrupted his rant, "Please… don't be mad at him. The Justice League is just trying very hard to protect me. They're doing this all for me, even though I didn't ask and told them they didn't have to, even though I'm bound to be a burden…I'm really sorry… I never wanted to be a burden…If anyone's to blame… it's me." She began to tear up, so she looked down tried to hide it. All of them were shocked and walked towards her. Wally glared at Robin. "Whoa… I-I wasn't trying to blame anyone. I-I'm sorry," Robin insisted, "Trust me. I know how you feel. Batman took me in too." She was surprised that she wasn't the only one. "Yeah, I live here as well. The Justice League and my uncle have been very generous," Megan said. "I also stay here," said Superboy.

Madame White giggled, wiping away the tears, "This place is sounding more and more like a foster home." They all laughed, more relieved that their new team mate was now happy again. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what came over me," She said, smiling. "It's okay, we've all been through hard times, Madame White," said Kaldur. "Oh please, I may not be allowed to tell you my name by Batman, but I can at least think of a smaller title," she said. "Yeah, Batman says I'm not allowed to reveal my secrete identity either, even to my team" Robin bragged. "Oh really," Madame White was surprised. There was some one she could relate to, even though it was such a strange predicament.

Madame thought for a few moments. "Let's see… how about, you all call me Alice," Madame White offered. "Aw, that's such a cute name, "Megan squealed. "Oh thank goodness," Robin complained, "Madame White is such a formal name." Wally laughed, "Leave it to your man to think of something long and complicated." "Everything is complicated for you," Artemis joked. "Okay then, Alice-," Kaldur started. "Welcome to the team," they all said. Megan gave another hug, "Yay, another sister. Let's show you around the cave!"

They stopped the tour outside by the beach. "You never finished answering my question," Superboy asked. "Oh you're right," they became quiet as she answered. Her eyes and hands began to glow white, she lifted her hands, and a stone flew above it. "I can levitate things," she answered. "That's it," Wally asked, displeased. He was then shoved by Megan and Artemis. "No," Alice continued, "I can just as easily tear them apart." Her fists clenched and the stone shattered into dust. "Cool," Robin added. "So what did you mean by unstable," Artemis questioned. Alice raised her hand again, this time a wave of water rose making a standing wave. "My powers will get either really strong or really weak and sometimes I will gain new ones all randomly," she answered. Alice was demonstrating by showing how the wave, like a pulse, would get smaller, normal, and then very big. "What new powers," Robin asked. "Shh," Alice joked, "That's a secret." She winked. Suddenly the wave receded and became a huge, towering wall of water. "U-Um, Alice," Wally stuttered. "What," Alice asked, turning around, seeing the giant wave, "Oh!" She quickly pushed apart both hands and the wave broke in half, missing them as it slammed onto the beach. They still managed to get wet by the splash. They all laughed. "I guess that's what you meant," said Artemis. "Hah, yeah," Alice laughed, the team was quickly bonding with the new member. "Let's go back inside! I made everyone cookies," announced Megan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

The team had returned home and it was now just Megan, Alice, and Superboy. Megan was in her room when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, Alice was standing there, wearing a skirt, a huddie, and sunglasses. Megan laughed, "You look like Robin in that outfit." Megan continued to giggle. "Huh, what do you mean," Alice questioned. "Well when he's wearing normal clothes, he also wears sunglasses to help hide his identity." "Oh," Alice giggled, "Well, we are both ordered to do so by the same guy," said Alice. "Yeah you two have a lot in common," Megan smirked. Alice picked up Megan's sarcastic tone. "What do you mean," Alice asked. "Oh nothing," Megan giggled. She had sensed what Robin felt when Alice had winked at him. It was funny because no one else noticed. Even Robin was confused by the new, strange feeling.

"Anyway," Megan said in order to change the subject, "What did you need?" "Well, I'm kind of bored and Superboy seems to stay isolated, so I was wondering if you would like to do something," she asked. "Oh," Megan was surprised. "It's okay, though," Alice said quickly, embarrassed by asking for such a familiar thing to a hero, "You don't have too." "Oh, don't be silly. Let's see… What to do, what to do? Oh, I got it! How about we play some volley ball by the beach," Megan suggested. Alice agreed, "Sounds great!"

Both girls were now at the beach by a volley ball net. Alice was still wearing her sunglasses, which was blocking the intense sun from blinding her. "I guess these do come in handy," Alice laughed. The girls were practicing their levitation in this game. The ball was flying high in the air and yet the girls were standing still, moving their hands in order to use their powers to hit the ball. "Huh, this isn't going anywhere," Alice shouted. "Try being less predicable and doing something new," Megan suggested. "We're both doing the same thing," Alice Exclaimed. Megan giggled, "Exactly." Alice realized Megan's point and took her advice. She jumped up and spiked the ball. Megan went to hit it with, but Alice anticipated her move. Alice flew up a cloud of sand and laughed, "You can't move it if you cant see it!" A second later Alice threw down the sand and the ball was two feet away from Megan lying on the sand.

"Point," Superboy announced. Both girls turned around, surprised. "Superboy, what are you doing here" Megan asked, blushing. "Black Canary wants to test Alice," he answered, giving the new comer a glare. "M-me? Now? But there's nothing to test," Alice stated. "Oh please, you were smart enough to score a point against me," Megan said cheerfully. "We'll see about that," he scoffed. He walked into the cave. "Geeze," Alice whined, "Is he always like that?" Both girls laughed and followed him in.

Black Canary was waiting in the main entrance. She told Alice to get in Alice's outfit and meet her in the front afterwards. Alice figured this would be a one on one challenge, no one else around for her to be embarrassed in front of. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Robin, Megan, and Superboy were there. "They probably can't wait to see Black Canary beat me to the ground," Alice cried in her mind.

"Don't have such a pitiful look on your face, new girl," Black Canary announced, "I promise I won't beat you too badly." Alice laughed, "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" "I'm glad you have good humor about this," announced Black Canary, "But I'm not here for games. Shall we begin?" Alice stood firmly in the match circle. "I am honored for this privilege," Alice said, "but I haven't fought anyone with super human abilities before. I'm afraid this will just be a useless match on my part." "Doubting yourself, are you," Black Canary asked, "And the match hasn't even begun. You'll surely lose that way." "Come on you can do it," Wally shouted.

"Alice, just remember what I said during our volleyball game. You may be able to score a point with her like you did with me if you keep that in mind," Megan shouted. "Thanks everyone," Alice shouted, "I'll do my best." She stood in her stance, her hands and eyes slowing started to glow white. "Now today you will just try to knock me off my feet and to hit the ground or go at least three minutes without getting a hit from me. I will give you no pointers. This is merely just to test your strength," Black Canary announced, "Let's begin."

Alice ran towards her, attempting a round house kick. Black Canary jumped high in the air to avoid it and managed three hits on Alice, on the stomach, forehead, and back. "Too predicable," she shouted, "But I'll give you another try." Black Canary swooped down with a hammer fist punch. Alice jumped back, but fell. "Crap, I'm no match to her offensively," she thought to her self, "I need to do something unpredictable…" Alice thought of something. "May I use my powers," Alice shouted. "Sure kid, you'll need to," Black Canary smirked, running at Alice at full speed. The whole team just stared in awe. It was apparent that Alice was thinking hard. She was looking at Black Canary intensely, never letting her leave her eyes. What was she concentrating on, they wondered. Alice was dodging Black Canary's moves, but not doing anything else. The three minutes were coming to a close.

"Alright," Black Canary announced," It's time to end this." She lunged at Alice, Alice went to do a side kick, but Black Canary dove under her leg. Black Canary leaped up behind her and went to do a reverse round house kick. Alice's hands glow a bright white and pressure pushed Black Canary back. She flipped back as to not fall off her feet. Canary went in for a punch instead and that's when Alice preformed her move. Canary's fist was inches away from her when Alice raised her hand.

Canary's fist was pulled up into the air, pulling Black Canary up with her. The team smiled in awe. Would Alice really make a hit? A grin of relief filled Alice's face. She went to elbow Black Canary in the stomach, but then… the plan failed. Black Canary pulled her legs up, right above Alice's attack. "Only my fist was unable to move," Black Canary smirked. She slammed down her legs once Alice had slid underneath her. Alice was hit to the ground, two and a half minutes before time was up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The group rushed over to Alice who was still trying to get up. "Sorry kid, I had to get you while I had a chance," Black Canary apologized. "I've never been hit before," Alice whined sarcastically, "you could've been easy on me." "Well one thing was for sure," Black Canary laughed, "you weren't easy on me." The entire group looked at her. "I'm glad," Black Canary added, "you gave me your all… but it's not enough. The truth is, every kid here besides you could have taken that hit and still gotten up for about ten more. On top of that, I could sense that your telepathic grip on my fist was weakening by the second. So far kid, all you got is clever tricks up your sleeve and quick thinking. You need a lot more. Your enemies will be a thousand times worse than this and won't go easy." Megan looked at Alice's distraught face. This wasn't the worst? How could anyone be stronger than Black Canary… and how the hell could the others stand ten more hits like that? "I give up," Alice joked, exasperated. "For right now, rest up," said Black Canary, handing Alice a towel, "You will need to do this about ten times a day to catch up with these kids." If it hadn't been so firmly attached to Alice, her jaw would've fallen to the floor.

The grueling training went on for a week. Hours spent getting bruised up and not hearing anything from Batman or the rest of the Justice League about the plans for Alice. She decided to take a break and escape out to the city. It wasn't hard, as far as she could tell. All Alice had to do was let Superboy know that she was going to the beach for a swim, and instead run to the city.

It was nice to get a break. Alice had only been in Gotham for two years, long enough to learn about Batman and the Justice League, but even in those two years, she had never thought about just how hard and serious their jobs were. Alice knew she could never be a hero, or survive just being around them, forced to keep up with their standards (and training), and yet this was all to protect her from the bad guys. As she sat in the bus, dressed in her civilian clothes, wearing sunglasses, and looking at her bruises from training, Alice asked herself who she should be hiding herself from.

Remarkably, Alice made it to her school's park unharmed. Was it really safe to go where the enemies knew she used to hang out? "Who cares," Alice muttered to herself, "I've learned a few new moves this past week. I can take care of myself." Those words were laced with anger. Anger from the countless beatings she received this weak, anger from her situation, anger from the secrets she was told to keep from her team, and anger from the secrets she was still keeping from the Justice League. "Augh these thoughts are driving me insane," Alice shouted as she kicked a can into a dark alley. "Then forget them," a voice said, coming out of the shadows. She turned around to see a mysterious man's face, and that was the last she could remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Oh wow, what are you guys doing here," Megan asked cheerfully as the rest of the team entered in regular clothes. "I decided to see my charming princess," Wally said smoothly grabbing Megan's hand. Her face was not showing a happy expression. "Oh save it for your pillow," Artemis yelled, hitting Wally upside the head. Kaldur suddenly had a worried look on his face. "What's up," Robin asked Kaldur. "Someone's not here," he stated. "Oh," Megan answered, coming in with a plate of cookies, "Superboy is in his room." "No, it's not him… where's Madame White?" "Oh, huh that's strange," Megan mumbled, "Hello Megan, why don't I just try to sense her presence." She paused for a moment, obviously thinking very hard. Just then her eyes opened wide, and she dropped the plate. "S-she's not here… She's… not even in the cave…or the beach…not even the city" "Didn't Batman warn us not to lose sight of her," asked Artemis. "Hah well that was quick," Wally chuckled. Artemis slapped him upside the head and chuckled sarcastically.

Megan shouted, "Superboy, quick come here." "What. What is it," he replied, coming down from the elevator. "It's Alice; she's gone," Artemis answered. "Oh, calm down she said she was just going to the beach." The rest of the team looked dumbfounded. "No, she's not at the beach," Wally answered. Robin added, "She wasn't even sensed in city limits…"

"That little brat," Superboy yelled and slammed his fist through the wall. "Hold on," Kaldur assured, "For all we know she didn't run away, but could have been kidnapped. Batman did warn us of this. We should call him and the rest of the Justice League about this." "What, and get ourselves killed by them," Robin exaggerated, "I say we find her ourselves. She probably just ran off. It didn't take much for her to fool this dummy." Superboy glared at Robin. "C'mon Alice probably just ran off to see some friends. We're heroes too right? I say we get her ourselves and save the punishment for her and not us," suggested Wally. "What about Red Tornado," Megan asked. "He hasn't checked up on us in four days," Artemis answered, "Do you really think he cares?" "Well, it's settled then," declared Robin, "We'll retrieve our lost puppy."

Alice woke up in a large, dark ware house, tied up in chains against a metal slab surrounded by a glass cage. The ambiguous man stepped forward out of the shadows. "What do you think of your new prison," he chuckled. "Isn't this way too cliché and typical," Alice asked, "You bad guys need to get more creative…and original." Her eyes glowed white as she attempted to rip apart the chains and throw the mystery man backwards, but nothing happened. "Oh I wouldn't be smart mouthing me if I were you. This cage will be far from easy to get out of. You see, little girl, I know all about you, your powers, and your family…" "Wait, my family? What are you talking about?" "Ah, so many questions, and unfortunately for you, I'm in no mood to give answers," the man smirked. He pulled out a remote and stepped closer to the cage. "All you need to know is that from now on, you work for me, whether you like it or not…"

Megan tried countless times to sense Alice's presence anywhere. "Eh, it's not working guys," she cried. "Don't worry about it," Superboy assured, making Megan blush. "Megan," Kaldur called out, "Would you be able to tell where she has been instead of where she is now? We may be able to find her that way." "Hmm, I never tried that," she said in excitement, "Let's see!" Megan began to concentrate. "Perfect, if this works, we'll have her back in no time," Wally exclaimed. "I still hate having to play babysitter," complained Artemis. "Like I said before, our new friend could be in a lot of trouble," Kaldur assured. "I got it," exclaimed Megan, "Come, follow me!"

They arrived at the park of Gotham Academy. "Hey Robin, it's your school," said Megan, "Well the trail ends here." "Yeah, this is my school. I wonder what she was doing here, "Robin pondered. "Maybe she was a student here," suggested Artemis. "Hmmm, I only knew a few girls with red hair at my school. If only her mask didn't conceal half her face and eyes, I could find out who she is," Robin said in an enthusiastic voice. "Quit it," said Superboy, "Batman doesn't want us knowing her identity." "I don't know why Batman is being so worried about her," Robin said with a hint of jealousy. "Maybe she's more powerful than we think," Artemis said scratching her head. "Which explains why she would have the threat of being kidnapped…to harvest that power," suggested Kaldur.

"Megan, have you found anything," Artemis asked. "Well, I found this paper advertising a warehouse for sale by the peer," Megan answered. Wally asked, "So, what's so important about that?" "Nothing really besides the fact that I can sense someone was holding it here just about the same time as Alice's trail ended," She answered. "Well, it's not like we have any other leads," Robin shouted, "Let's check it out team!"

"Augh, this place REEKS of fish," Artemis complained. "Aweh," teased Wally, "the little girl can't take it?" She remarked, "Oh, this I can take. It's your breath that's worse than this I can't stand." The rest of the group chuckled. "Okay, look alive team," warned Robin, "we're getting close to the warehouse."

Superboy kicked open the main loading door to the warehouse. "Well there goes our element of surprise," glared Robin.

The warehouse must have been big enough to fit a plane in, despite it being full of towering machines. "Wow, this is more cluttered than my grandma's attic," Wally said in amazement. "Just keep your eyes peeled," added Robin. Kaldur took charge with the plan. "Every stay in groups of two, separate, and search in your own directions," he said, "Contact the rest of us through Megan. Hopefully this will be quick, and we'll find her." "Eh, I really hope she isn't in a place like this," Megan exclaimed. "Yeah this place pretty much sucks," Artemis said tapping on a hunk of metal next to her, but the sound following sure wasn't from her or the metal. It was a loud, deep rumble. It seemed as though the whole warehouse was shaking. "Uh, team, I don't like the look of this," Wally panicked.

Towers of metal behind them began to collapse and tumble behind them, so the team ran forward to avoid it. "Kaldur," Megan shouted, "I'm starting to believe your theory that this is more than her running away." "Oh, please," Robin remarked, still running to avoid being buried by metal, "how do we know this involves Madame White. The team arrived in the center of the warehouse under a bright white light. Megan replied back, "I guess that's how." Robin looked up and Alice was floating there, the white light coming from her, and so was a sudden, powerful gust of swirling wind. Metal was being tossed around, and the team was trying hard to avoid being hit.

"Madame White," Kaldur shouted, "Can you hear us? Come down!" Alice's fists clenched and the ground below them started to shake and the concrete floor was cracking and breaking up. "Whoa," Wally yelled, "What are you doing? We're on your side!" "Artemis asked Megan, "What's going on in her head?" Megan tried to get into her mind. "Ugh I can't," she complained, "There's nothing there!" "Hah, so what she's an idiot or something," Superboy asked, and Robin laughed. "No you jerks," Megan replied, "Like something's blocking it… or more likely, controlling her." Every floating piece suddenly shot towards Megan. Artemis and Kaldur ran to help block it, but the ground below them crumbled and they fell. Each piece of shrapnel was inches away from Megan, but stopped there. The team looked at Megan shocked. "I-It wasn't me," she gasped. They looked back at Alice. Her glow disappeared. Everything dropped to the ground, including her. Wally dashed over and caught her in time.

"What the hell were you doing," he yelled at her. Alice didn't respond. In fact, her eyes looked as if she was in a daze. Megan walked forward. "She can't answer you. Let alone hear you," assured Megan. "What? Why," exclaimed Robin. "Our friend is definitely being controlled by someone. I could feel his presence when I went into her mind," Megan added. "Hey, no fair! Batman said not too do that," he whined. "Look would you let it go Robin," Artemis shouted, "this was for an emergency." "If someone's controlling her, there's a chance he's still in this building," said Kaldur. "Then let's go get him," Superboy shouted. "Actually," Kaldur interrupted, "We need you to stay her and watch over Madame White." Superboy was about to protest when a sound was heard coming from the side of the warehouse. "Let's go," Robin shouted and turned to Superboy, "Have fun!"

The team ran into who had caused the sound. He was about to open an emergency exit when Wally zoomed over and tripped him. Robin ran over and picked the man up by his lab coat. "Just who are you, and what have you done to Madame White," asked Robin. "Oh how cute, you gave her a pet name," the mysterious man chuckled. Robin went to throw a punch. "Tsk-tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he laughed. Robin pulled him higher. "Give me one good reason why!" "Well, frankly, I am not in a very good mood. You already broke my new toy, but I still have her in a trance. Hurt me, and I'll make sure she never wakes up…" Super boy leaped in for a punch, "Why should we believe you?" "NO!" Robin took Super boy's hit in the chest. "You have to think rationally," Robin shouted at him, "beat him up AFTER our team mate is safe."

"Oh how charming," chuckled the voice far behind Robin, "but that was a foolish mistake." The mysterious man had a weapon, seeming to be some sort of lazar gun pointed at the two heroes. The villain shot at them. The two easily dodged it. Seeing that those targets were too hard to get, he aimed at less suspecting targets. Artemis had her arrows all ready firing at the man and ready to dodge any recoil. Kaldur and Kid were running towards this villain, about to capture him, but then there was Meghan and Madame White. Madame White was still helplessly in a trance and Meghan was deep in her mind, trying to save her. He saw as a perfect opportunity, and shot straight towards the far away, unsuspecting girls. The rest of the team was too far to stop him. Robin jumped on the man, Kid ran towards the two girls, but it was too late for even him to reach them.

Meghan set up a force field around Madame White and herself. As the beams exploded on her force field, Meghan heard a signs of life. Alice clenched her fists and started coughing. "What is this," the mysterious villain gasped. "Don't *cough*, don't you hurt… MY… TEAM," Alice stood up, still swaying, trying to get herself together. "Madame White, You're alright," Meghan exclaimed joyfully. "Oh good," Wally shouted; "now we can beat this guy's butt!" "Count me in," said Artemis and Kaldur.

Superboy and Robin grinned, starring at the now vulnerable old man.

"Don't get your hopes up, young children," the villain smirked, "I still have several tricks up my sleeves." Guns popped out everywhere, aiming and firing at all the heroes. The teens dodged the shots, firing back, and taking out a few guns. Alice stood and watched as her team fought endlessly. What had she gotten her friends into? They were trained sidekicks. They'd be alright; right? However, there were many more guns than could be avoided at once. Artemis took a shot to her shoulder and fell to the ground. Everyone changed what they were doing and rushed to her. "Artemis," Everyone shouted. "Artemis, are you alright," Kaldur asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," she chuckled, "it was one little shot, barely grazed me." She was right; her arm was just barely bleeding.

However, seeing this blood made something in Alice ache. She starred at Artemis' wound, awestruck, mortified, and then… furious. Her eyes and hands glowed a furiously bright and consuming white light. Alice glared at the shocked old man. "I said DON'T HURT my team!" "Yes, show me what you've got," the old man laughed hysterically. "You're a lunatic," Robin shouted at him. Alice stood in place for one moment, and then jumped for her attack. Lifting her self off the ground with her levitation powers, Alice zoomed onto the second story catwalk the guys were on.

Robin and Superboy jumped out of the way. The team closed their eyes, anticipating a giant explosion or something huge. Alice made one tremendous hit. As the team opened their eyes, they saw something unexpected. Alice made a giant crater on the wall…away from the man's head; completely missing him. He sat there quivering, but then started laughing again. "Yes, yes, that's it! Feel that anger and energy; let it take over and give you more power!"

Alice made eye contact with this mysterious villain. "You sick old man. I'll make sure you never cause harm to my team or me again," she growled at him. (Okay quick note she always refers to them as team cause they have yet to call her their friend yet) "Oh missy dear, you wouldn't hurt me. Only I can tell you about your family. I know you wouldn't risk this opportunity to learn about them," he chuckled gleefully. "Family?" the team asked. Alice teared up and squinted her eyes, "You don't know a damn thing." White flashing lines traced through the cracks, making their way towards the man. When the lines reached him, the ground below him cracked. He fell through, falling to the first floor of the warehouse. Alice made a whip with her glowing white lines. "…because you would know that I don't have one," Alice whispered to him. The whip stretched around his neck, almost chocking him. "What shall I do," she asked, half threatening, half confused. Even she didn't know what to do. Kill this threat? No killing is wrong. Let him go? No, she wouldn't learn anything and he'd just come back. So now what?

As if on Que, an explosion tore down one of the walls to the ware house. Batman and Martian Man Hunter entered. "We'll take it from here," Martian said. Martian Man Hunter placed his hand on Madame Whites shoulder, bringing her back from her zoned out state. Batman glared at Robin, who lowered his head in shame. "Meghan, I expected better," Martian said towards his niece. Meghan also lowered her head. Batman's gaze set on Alice. She was standing there, starring blankly at the villainess old man. "We will take this man into interrogation," Batman explained, "Kaldur, I want a full report of today's events." "Yes sir," Kaldur said dismally. Batman continued, "What part of my instructions was vague and unclear? Now you see the importance of keeping a watchful eye on your new teammate and to keep her from being kidnapped. This event was miniscule compared to how it could have turned out. Tomorrow morning, training will start to refine Madame White's powers… That's it for now, everyone return to the cave and gets some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

The team looked destroyed, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Batman and Martian Man Hunter did not want to leave them in this state, despite their strict violations of instructions. To not leave them totally distressed Batman and Martian spared a few more words, "You all survived this well. Count it as a learning experience and a chance to work along side your new teammate. The outcome was a lot better than it could have been…" The two heroes of the league left with the culprit and the team of young heroes returned home. Meghan's Bio-ship landed in the cave; everyone stepped out besides Alice. The awkward silence was killing her, and Meghan new that. "Hey," Meghan said softly, "What happened there?" Everyone else had questions too, so they stopped to listen, hoping for answers. Alice hesitated and just gave a dumbfounded, depressed look.

"We risked our butts, not to mention our lives, to rescue you; the least you could do is give us answers," Artemis argued. "Of course," Alice said sternly. She wasn't going to be timid any more. "But… where do I start." "Start on why you left," Wally suggested, "Start from the beginning." "I left, because I didn't know what to do." Answering wasn't going to be easy, so they continued the questioning in the living room. "I don't belong with you all. I'm not strong, I'm not trained, and I'm not a hero. I'm just a girl… a girl who doesn't belong anywhere," Alice chuckled solemnly; "to be honest I'm still sore from all that training. That's how I knew I could never keep up with you all, so I just left for the city. I'm sorry for running away and causing you guys trouble." Alice caught Super boy's eyes. "And I'm sorry for lying to you." The apology caught him off guard. He looked surprised and then turned his head away. "It's okay," he mumbled. Robin stepped in, "so if you left for the city… how did you end up out of city limits?" "And who was that creepy old dude," Wally asked. "I don't know," said Alice, "I was at my high school, and he just appeared out of no where. That's how most of them appear." "Most of them," Kaldur repeated questionably.

Alice sighed, "Lately many strangers have been trying to recruit me, coming out of no where, threatening me. Unfortunately, a majority of them were villains. Batman saved me from the last incident before this one. That's how I got here. What I don't get is how people found out about my 'powers'… What really confuses me is what they see in them… They all seem to know something I don't." Robin cut in, "Perhaps about your family?" Alice froze up. Everyone glared at Robin. "What? Wasn't that all the old man was mumbling about," he asked defensively. Alice stood up. "Who knows," she mumbled, "sorry but I'm done. It's late. Goodnight." She left to her room, not making eye contact with anyone. Robin, however, was getting eye contact from everyone else. When the living room door closed, Robin sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll go say I'm sorry."

A moment later, Alice was in her new room. She took off her sunglasses, changed out of her tattered civilian clothes, and had on a new, clean, and regular outfit on. While brushing her hair, Alice heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Who is it," she called. "Just me, Robin," he answered. Opening the door, she saw Robin standing there, alone, and still in his hero outfit. He looked shocked. "Y-you- you're not concealing your identity," he questioned. "What's the point," Alice bluntly asked, "I'm surprised you haven't seen or recognized me before." "What are you talking about," Robin asked in a more serious tone. "Batman rescued me just out side of Gotham Academy, the school you and I attend." Robin's heart dropped. Thump. Wait, she knew about his school? Why was she suddenly being so blunt… and what was she getting at? He continued asking questions, "what- what do you mean?" "I recognize you, Robin… from school…" Alice answered nonchalantly. Robin looked flabbergasted. "Impossible! I'm not like you, going around without concealing your identity. At least keep on your glasses. How can you give away your secret identity?" "You've asked a lot of questions today," Alice said bluntly, cutting him off guard, "My turn. Do you recognize me?" "N-no…" "You should have, how many red heads at your school have blue eyes?"

Robin realized now, Alice had deep, blue eyes. Had he seen her somewhere before? Seemed like it. Had he seen her on campus grounds? Faintly Robin remembered once seeing a pretty red haired girl with sparkling blue eyes pass him by before in the hall way. Was that her? Was that the same girl her remembered seeing in the back of one of his classes as well? Could that be her? What was that girl's name? Didn't start with a 'J'? "Don't bother looking through records," Alice continued, "I came to school after yearbook pictures were taken. I'm not in any rosters and I'm not on any records, thanks to Batman." Robin looked dumbfounded. "Do you recognize me now?" "…n-no…well…vaguely," Robin muttered. "I remember you though," she smirked, "should I tell you my name?" "What? No! Keep your secret identity! You don't know me. You can't. It's impossible so don't bother. And geeze you should at least wear something to conceal your eyes!" "Maybe I should, but you shouldn't," Alice paused, "because you have such pretty light blue eyes…" Robin's heart dropped again. Thump.

He jumped back. "Impossible," Robin exclaimed, "no one besides Batman knows who I am!" "That's a miracle," Alice smirked. She looked up at him again and saw his petrified face. "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I'm…not exactly in the best mood." Alice sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Hear if this will make you feel better," she said, putting on her sunglasses. The young hero snapped back into reality. "I guess that's my fault… Sorry about that." Alice giggled. No depression or sarcasm. "What," Robin asked. "A super hero…apologizing…to me," Alice started to laugh. "Oh my, what happened to my normal life?" Robin stood, perplexed. Normal life? She was just abducted by a mad man into a warehouse that she almost crumbled to the ground with her freakishly berserk powers! "Hah, what part of your life is considered normal," Robin laughed.

"Fourth." "What," asked Robin. "Fourth," Alice restated, "fourth place. You always got first in our school's last released test scores; I received fourth." He got confused, then realized, "wait our school only releases the top three scores in each grade?" She smiled, "and that's why you don't know my name! I could've beaten you or at least gotten second, if I was allowed to be on any record." She pouted. "Please, like you could beat me," Robin smirked, leaning in, "If you really knew me, then you'd know I'm always first." 'Omgawd' Alice thought to herself, 'so cute. Wait what. What the hell am I thinking?' She blushed. "What's wrong," Robin asked, shocked and leaned in more. Was she running a fever? "A-Ah, nothing! Nothing!" She went into her room and slammed the door. Speaking through the door Alice shouted, "I'm still mad at you!" "Wait what! What for! I came to say I'm sorry!" 'Omgawd…a cute super hero apologized to me!' Alice thought. She started to blush more, "Go away!" He stood dumbfounded. "Will you at least forgive me," He said solemnly and quietly to the door… Did he really feel bad for her? There was a long pause, and then her door opened. She stood there… eyes tearing up… "…Yeah," she said shrugging off the tears. Nonchalantly she added, "…but… as for revenge: nice name…Robin...Ima call you Birdy, or would you perfer Richard?" And with that, she closed the door again and turned off her lights.

Happy Harbor quieted down. Everyone besides Meghan, Conner, and Alice left. Robin took a little longer to leave, for he still needed to compose him self and wait for the blushing to subside. That's right: Blushing. Besides that, he felt completely sick. 'S-she figured me out! No one knows who I am? What the hell? W-what do I do, and why am I blushing for Pete's sake?"


	7. author's Note

Author's note: Congrats to anyone who hasn't given up reading this yet XD this is where things get interesting. Here you will see a 'lil bit more romance between Alice and Richard or Dick or Robin In addition, some secrets behind Alice, Madame White, will be revealed. Thanks for reading! I would love a review or just a nice comment! ^^ Keep them CONSTRUCTIVE. Thanks! That's all for now!


	8. Chapter 7

Training resumed. Alice had updated her hero costume, and was looking more confident. By now Meghan and Superboy were known to be together. Like that mattered; it was already so obvious and didn't change anything for Alice. She was happy. Recently the team had acknowledged her as a "friend". What a happy event, for her to hear the word "friend" from them, but the event itself was anything but.

During a fall day, the young heroes were put to the test, defeating an oil monster of the Joker's design. This was apparent because Joker had control of the TV's in the adjacent stores. His face plastered on them, laughing and taunting the citizens. The huge creature flooded the citizens and buildings, breaking glass windows, sweeping cars, and crumbling city lights. To make matters worse, a power line collapsed and its electric sparks sent the monster aflame. Joker's voice echoed through the TVs' countless speakers, "Run, run little Kids! Now the real show starts!" The monster flaunted its new strength by setting cars aflame and blowing them up. The teens arrived on seen. Now it was their turn to show their tricks. Manhole caps flew into the air as Kaldur managed to pull pure water from the source. He slashed the monster, cutting off some of its many appendages. "If only water stopped his 'grease fires.' Then we'd have the upper hand," Kaldur said. "Got 'ya covered," Artemis shouted, jumping off a building roof top. Her arrows sped towards the beast, exploded in mid air, and released sand and dirt. Another set of arrows exploded into a foam like substance. Superboy and Robin ran about pulling people to safety and putting out flames. Robin even had to use his cape once as a blanket to smother out a small flame. "Ah lame," he muttered, "and this was my favorite cape." Meghan called out, "so dirt works?" Alice replied, "I guess so! Kid, can't you run really fast in a circle and like deprive it of oxygen or something?" "Oh, yeah you're right! I'm on it!" Kid flash did his part and with joint efforts the fiery monster was dazed and its fire quenched.

"Now's our chance," Superboy yelled. With one paunch, he sent the monster flying. The TVs' screens all went blank but Joker's voice was still echoing, "Aw my poor toy. Play time is over little ones! Ha ha ha" Blue lines surged over the creature, rearing it back to life. It slammed itself into another building: an appliance center. Again, sparks sent the beast aflame. The creature immediately darted to the team. "No way," muttered everyone. "Alright, it's my turn," Madame White whispered. Flashing white light glowed around her. Madame White's eyes and hands were radiating. Meghan and Artemis were beside her. "Just what are you planning," Artemis asked. "..Meghan, I'll need your help," Madame White called out, ignoring Artemis, "Follow my lead." "Okay," Meghan cheerfully exclaimed. Madame White extended her hands and the ground around the beast cracked. "What," Shouted Artemis, "What are you doing." "Damn," Madame White mumbled, "I wanted the beast to crack." "EH?" The other two girls exclaimed.

"Ah instead, Meghan, can you help me lift the ground and then on my call smother the beast? Actually, let's crush it!" Madame White smirked. Superboy was beside them. "Good call, I know Meghan can do it," his words made the young Martian blush, "but new girl, don't mess up." "That's it," Madame White flared at him, "if this works you better call me by my name! That's what kids these days have: a name!" He nodded, "heh alright then, show us what you got!" "Artemis," Madame White shouted, "Keep that oil spill distracted." "On it," she replied, shooting countless exploding arrows at it. Madame White and Meghan did exactly as planned. Successfully the creature was destroyed, the oil seeping into the ground.

The city people cheered and the kids relaxed. As the city quieted down, they could hear a faint laugh, Jokers voice. "Until next time," it chanted in a taunting voice, "yes, until next time… prinnncceesss." "What the," Alice gasped in unbelief, "How did-." She shot up and flared in anger, shouting back, "SHUT THE F**K UP!" This shout sent another echo of joker's vile laugh and cracked the ground around her. "Whoa," everyone else gasped. "Alice," Meghan put her hand on Alice's shoulder, "are you alright?" "Yeah what was that about," Wally asked. Alice fell hopelessly to her knees. "How-how does he know," she muttered in disbelief. "Know what," Kaldur stepped in putting his hand on her shoulder, "what is it, my friend."

"Does he know you," Artemis asked. Alice winced, "no… but that…that name, how did he-"She was cut off by Robin. "What 'princess'? Is that it," He asked. She winced again and glared at him, "Shut up!" "There you go again angering her," Wally and Artemis chuckled. Alice stood up. "Yeah… it's a secret. One Joker shouldn't know," Alice sighed," sorry guys, especially you, Birdy" Alice chuckled looking at Robin. He faintly blushed recalling her words _'Ima call you Birdy, or would you perfer Richard?'_. "Birdy?," everyone wondered allowed and chuckled. "S-stop it," Robin protested like a kid. "Right, right, I'll stop it," Alice assured, "I'll stop being an ill controlled, bad tempered, depressed mess." She looked firmly at everyone. "I've decided none of my questions or problems will be solved by my current state. I will become a true hero and get to the bottom of this. I ask that you guys tolerate the secrets a little while longer."

The team was astonished by her sudden change. They nodded in agreement. "We're here for you," Meghan stated. "Yeah everyone has their issues," Ally agreed. "And secrets," added Artemis (ironically). "Every step of the way," Superman joined in. "We'll be here to support you," Kaldur said, "because that's what friends do." "And it's our job as a team, right," Robin smiled. Alice was filled with immeasurable joy and happiness. She gave a group hug, "Ah thanks! I can't express my gratitude!" The boys muttered, "Hugging is a form of expression." She giggled, "Heh sorry about that! So this is what friends and a team feels like." She gave a glowing, beautiful smile that Robin couldn't help but notice. "I'm happy," Alice said smiling. And with that, the day came to an end. The team reported to the cave, received a well done from Batman, and Kaldur gave the report. Everyone returned home; Robin also had to compose himself again before returning to the mansion… how was it that she managed to get to him he wondered.


End file.
